Faço te sorrir
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Ele só queria fazer as pessoas sorrirem//Itachi e Hinata//Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence!

**Sumario:** O fizeram sorri, e agora ele também só queria fazer as pessoas sorrirem.

* * *

**Faço te Sorrir **

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Seria errado arrumar um amor pela internet? Seria errado arrumar um amor por um simples chat? Seria mesmo tão errado assim, dizer estar apaixonada por alguém que jamais viste na vida? Ele seria tão carinhoso e gentil, quanto se expressava pelas teclas? Isso era o que Hyuuga Hinata pensava enquanto estava correndo em encontro ao seu 'futuro namorado'.

Hinata fazia o tipo de garota adorável, aparência angelical, com um toque exótico. Uma garota gentil, tímida e cheia de inocência... E ela estava tendo o seu primeiro amor... Ou era isso que ela pensava.

Há algum tempo a jovem Hyuuga havia entrado em uma sala de bate papo, e conhecera um homem que se nomeava Uchiha Itachi, com o tempo os dois se aproximaram o bastante para poder conversar todos os dias, ate os mesmos chegarem a trocar telefones.

Hinata já se encontrava no lugar marcado, só achara estranho fato do encontro, ser em um local tão isolado. Não era o típico lugar onde toda garota iria querer seu primeiro encontro, elas com certeza o queriam em algum canto da cidade romântico, e Hinata sabia. A ultima coisa que tinha de lá era romântico. Parecia mais um daqueles lugares onde traficantes e assassinos ou ladrões passavam o tempo todo escondido da policia.

Aquele lugar lhe dava arrepios, a Hyuuga estava vestindo o uniforme escolar, onde podia se concluir que qualquer um que a percebesse, notaria que uma pessoa como ela não deveria se encontrar em um local como aquele. Mas ela não podia reclamar fora a mesma que havia pedido, ou melhor, insistido que aquele encontro ocorresse.

"Será que ele não vem?" Perguntou a garota em um tom baixo para si mesma, enquanto apertava a barra da saia.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Perguntou uma voz vinda de um beco, após receber um aceno com a cabeça, a voz continuou "Não se preocupe, eu já cheguei. Sou Uchiha Itachi." Hinata após saber que a quem esperava se encontrava apenas a alguns metros, em um impulso foi ate o mesmo.

"Eu esta-estava te esperando" Dizia enquanto se aproximava.

"Espere" Disse o Uchiha. "Eu não quero te assustar!"

"Não vai, eu estive te esperando por um bom te-tempo." Respondeu a garota quando já entrava na entrada do pequeno beco. "O-Olhe para mim" Pediu ela.

"Você não quer ver meu rosto!" O modo em que Itachi falou não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.

"E-eu quero si-sim, Uchiha-kun." Disse a garota enquanto se aproximava do rapaz.

"Mas não se assuste depois que eu lhe mostrar." Pediu Itachi. Após receber um aceno da gaorota ele continuou "Aproxime-se!" Disse o Uchiha com a voz em um tom mais dócil.

A jovem de olhos perolados não pensou duas vezes e logo se aproximou o bastante ate ficar de cara com as costas do mesmo. O moreno ia virando suas costas vagarosamente, mas quando seu rosto estava de perfil, o virou bruscamente fazendo com que os olhos cor rubi encarassem os olhos perolados.

Hinata não sabia o que dizer, havia entrado em choque, jamais vira algo como o que via em sua frente. Ela imaginava que Itachi seria o tipo de príncipe que toda garota quer, mas a Hyuuga viu que o Uchiha não era bem assim.

Talvez seus olhos estivessem apenas lhe enganando, causando alguma ilusão, mas não, seus olhos estavam muito bem. O homem que se encontrava a sua frente não se encontrava em seu melhor estado, tinha olheiras em um tom muito forte, como se tivesse passado dias acordado se recuperando de um nariz trocado, mas Hinata sabia que nariz quebrado com certeza ele não tinha, pois o mesmo se encontrava em um bom estado. Mas não fora isso que assustara a jovem Hyuuga... O que a mais assustava eram duas cicatrizes no rosto de Itachi, as cicatrizes dele não eram nada comum, parecia que havia sido costurada com o mínimo de cuidado possível, como se estivesse selando sua bochecha. Aparentava como um boneco com aparência medonha.

Duas cicatrizes que se encontravam desde o canto de cada lado do lábio que ia ate a metade da bochecha, se Itachi fosse um desenho Hinata pensaria que o mesmo estava sorrindo, mas era a vida real e ele com certeza não estava fazendo isso.

A garota se sentiu intimidade e recuou dois passos para trás, mas logo o homem a sua frente agarrou seus braços.

"Você disse que não se assustaria! Você é realmente muito bonita... De verdade, me lembra a minha mãe." Após dizer isso a Hyuuga apenas se encolheu mais para logo se debater no peito do Uchiha para que a saltasse.

"O que foi as cicatrizes lhe intimidam? Não fique assim... Você parecia estar tão animada antes." Sua voz saiu indiferente e com uma pontada de raiva, mas que logo foi substituída por uma grande gargalhada.

"Dei-Deixe-me ir, po-por favor." Pediu através de um murmuro à pequena Hyuuga, logo desviando seu olhar da boca do moreno.

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntou Itachi "Você se incomoda com elas? Você as acha feias?" Itachi parecia um psicopata falando desse jeito, perguntava coisas à garota, como se respostas fossem suas obsessões.

"Me sol-solte!" Continuava a pedir a Hinata, já com lagrimas nos olhos, mas a mesma fora surpreendida por um ágil movimento de Itachi, o homem colocara uma faca próxima ao canto de seu lábio.

"Sabe por que eu as tenho?" Após receber um aceno negativo com a cabeça da garota ele continuou "Eu as tenho, porque eu não sorri... Sabe o meu pai era um homem bêbado, vivia bebendo. Mas uma noite ele chegou em casa mais bêbado que de costume... A minha mãe ficou com medo e pegou uma faca para se defender..." Itachi dera uma pausa para saltar uma gargalhada e continuou "Ele não gostou nem um pouquinho dessa brincadeira, então pegou a faca e começou a estraçalhar o rosto da minha mãe na minha frente, e ele não parava de sorrir, ate que ele virou-se para mim... Por que tão serio? Foi o que ele me perguntou... Eu não respondi, e nem sorri... Então ele me fez essas duas companheiras, minhas cicatrizes... E desde então eu estou sempre sorrindo...Sabe..."

Itachi havia parada logo após um grito desesperado da garota pedindo que parasse a historia, mas é claro, ele a continuou.

"Eu não tinha mais de oito anos... E sabe o que aconteceu depois?" A Hyuuga apenas fechou os olhos como, se em um ato desesperado esperasse que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho, mas não era, era realidade "Eu o matei... Da mesma forma em que ele me fez sorrir, e ele morreu sorrindo..." Após dizer isso o moreno apenas soltou a garota que caiu de joelhos no chão, que chorava de forma compulsiva.

"Por que tão seria... Hinata?" Após essa pergunta a garota levantou a cabeça de choque, e quem passava por aquele beco naquele momento tentava sair de pressa o mais rápido possível, já que ouvir os gritos desesperados de uma garota não era a melhor melodia.

_**Quatro horas depois...**_

"Itachi, onde você estava?" Perguntou um garoto sentado no sofá.

"Eu estava apenas fazendo pessoas sorrirem... Ototo" Após responder a pergunta do irmão, Itachi foi em direção ao pequeno cômodo que dividia o sono com seu irmão.

Hyuuga Hinata não sabia, mas aquele não fora seu primeiro amor e sim seu ultimo terror. Talvez ela não devesse sair por ai a procura de desconhecidos, mas a final não havia mais o que remediar, agora Hyuuga Hinata seria apenas mas uma das memórias deste mundo.

-

-

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

**N/A: **Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve õ/

Não era para ter saído exatamente isso, eu comecei essa historia no intuito de fazer um romance... Mas saiu o que saiu n.ñ

Para os leitores que ainda estão com dúvidas, pra não dizer outra coisa e.e

O Itachi matou a Hinata sim, e o Fugaku matou a Mikoto...

Eu realmente fiquei de cara quando re li a fic, realmente não era para ter sido um final tão trágico assim XD

Perdão pelos erros de português n.ñ

Você sabia que as reviews não fazem mal e nem matam?

Eu quero receber reviews heim... Pois se não fossem pelas reviews minhas fics estariam enterradas no fundo do poço u.u

-

-

**Obrigada por lerem, **

**Beiijos, Nylleve!**


End file.
